The Earth Temple: Medli's Story
by LinksTetra
Summary: Medli was once told that her future lied in her harp. But when Medli finds out what that truly means, will she have enough faith in herself to get through it? The story of the Earth Temple from Medli's POV. Slight Medli/Komali.


AN: Hey everyone! So I decided to finally get cracking down on my story. I've been putting it off and I just want to get it done, so I figured the best way to start it is with a character list and a back story so that (hopefully) there will be no confusion during the story. There are some spoilers if you haven't played The Legend of Zelda: the Wind Waker (actually there are quite a few...) so I wouldn't recommend reading this character list, or probably even the story (when it comes out) if you haven't played the game or don't want anything spoiled. So you have officially been warned! Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise, or anything Zelda related. The only thing I do own on this page is the character Alani. Also, a big thank you to my awesome beta readers Fictionreader100 and IchBinAufKurs! Thank you so much for helping me make my story be the best it can be! :D

**Prequel: Character List**

Back story: The evil Ganondorf is back and searching for Princess Zelda and her piece of the Triforce of Wisdom. He orders his evil bird, The Helmaroc King, to kidnap every young girl with long ears, proof of their Hylian heritage. However, When the Helmaroc King kidnaps a pirate girl named Tetra, her pirate crew try everything to get her back. Tetra's crew follows the giant bird to Outset Island, the home of another Hylian boy named Link. The pirates finally hit the bird with a cannonball as they reach the island, causing the bird to drop Tetra. Link and his sister, Aryll see Tetra falling into the forest and realize that they have to do something! Link goes into the forest and saves Tetra from some monsters. As Tetra and Link emerge from the forest, Aryll is coming to meet them. Thinking that Aryll is Tetra, the Helmaroc King grabs her and flies off, starting our adventure. Link is determined to save his sister and he won't let anything stop him. Along his journey he meets many people and explores many new islands across the Great Sea. It may have started out as a quest to save Aryll, but ended up being a quest to save all of Hyrule!

Medli: A young Rito girl who studied under Komali's Grandmother to become an attendant of Valoo. Medli is one of few females on Dragon Roost Island. She is very dedicated and kind, yet lacks confidence in her abilities. Her greatest possession is the harp she carries on her back.

Link: A courageous boy from Outset Island. Link helped save Dragon Roost from the monster Gohma, who was hurting Valoo's tail. Link gave Komali the courage he needed to get a scale from Valoo, so he could get his wings. Link, having shown Komali great courage, received Din's Pearl, Komali's greatest possession, as a reward. Link, now searching for the two sages of the Earth and Wind Temples, must find the sages to return the power to repel evil to the Master Sword.

Prince Komali: The crown Prince of the Rito Tribe. After his grandmother died, Komali became very timid. He always held onto Din's Pearl since it reminded it of his grandmother. When Link comes to Dragon Roost Island and asks for the Pearl, Komali acts very rudely. Komali challenges Link and said if he could calm the Great Valoo down, he would give him the Pearl. Link was able to do so, forcing Komali to keep his word. Komali was impressed by Link's courage and desired to be like him. Now, Komali is much stronger, courageous, and mature. He is both physically and mentally older. Now that Komali is more mature and doesn't have to worry about getting his wings, he is starting to think about his feelings for Medli.

The Chieftain: The leader of the Rito Tribe. He is loved by his people. The Chieftain worries often about Komali. When he first meets Link, the Chieftain asks Link to give Komali a letter that he wrote, thinking that Komali might listen to Link. More than anything, the Chieftain wants to have a good relationship with his son.

Quill: The Rito postman for Outset Island. He is the first Rito that Link meets. Quill witnessed Aryll being kidnapped and encourages Tetra to sail Link to the Forsaken Fortress, where Aryll was taken. Quill has many encounters with Link and even a few with the pirates. Quill also introduced Link to the Chieftain. Quill is caring, but he can also be stern.

The Great Valoo: The sky spirit who resides at the top of Dragon Roost Island. Valoo speaks Hylian, an ancient language that very few speak. The only Rito who could speak it fluently was Komali's Grandmother, Valoo's former attendant. Valoo used to be the keeper of Din's Pearl but gave it to Komali's Grandmother. He is the protector of the Ritos and gives them one of his scales when they come of age so that they can grow wings. Medli is the only one of the Rito who can understand some of what Valoo says.

Laruto: When Link goes into the Earth Temple he meets Laruto who is a deceased Zora sage. There are no Zora's in the Great Sea, but there are some things that seem familiar...

The King of Red Lions/King Daphnes Nohansen of Hyrule: The King of Red Lions is Link's guide and talking boat. He can take Link anywhere in the Great Sea, even under it. The King of Red Lions is really the King of Hyrule.

Komali's Grandmother: During her life, she was the attendant of Valoo and mentor to Medli. She was the only one who knew how to speak Valoo's language. Valoo gave her Din's Pearl as a symbol of their friendship. Later, Komali's Grandmother gave the pearl to Komali. She was a brave and kind woman.

Ganondorf: Ganondorf is the wielder of the Triforce of Power. His ultimate goal is to put the Triforce pieces back together and take over the world. After Link defeated Ganondorf's bird, Link went to face Ganondorf. By doing this, Link found out that his Master Sword, the only thing that can kill Ganondorf, had lost it's power. Since he wasn't strong enough to defeat Ganondorf, Tetra came to help him, but she was no match for Ganondorf either. By Tetra going near Ganondorf her piece of the Triforce and Ganondorf's Triforce reacted to each other, proving that Tetra was Princess Zelda. Valoo, Quill, Komali, and the King of Red Lions came to the rescue before Ganondorf could get Tetra's piece of the Triforce. Valoo came and burned down Ganondorf's hideout, while Komali and Quill swooped in to save Link and Tetra. Ganondorf's whereabouts are currently unknown.

Tetra/Princess Zelda: Tetra is captain of a band of pirates. After helping Link rescue Aryll and fight Ganondorf, Ganondorf found out that Tetra holds the Triforce of Wisdom. After Valoo burned down the Forsaken Fortress, and Link and Terra escaped, The King of Red Lions took both Tetra and Link under the ocean to Hyrule. That is where King Daphnes Nohansen of Hyrule, gave Tetra the other piece of the Triforce of Wisdom, which turned her into Princess Zelda. Zelda is currently hiding from Ganondorf there.

Makar: Makar is a Korok who lives in the Forest Haven. This area is located due South of Dragon Roost. Makar is frivolous and doesn't take anything very seriously. He has an exception for his music. He loves to play the violin, However; his small size makes the violin look larger.

Aryll: Aryll was set free from her prison in the Forsaken Fortress by Link, Tetra, and the crew. Link had to fight the Helmaroc King, the bird who kidnapped Aryll and Tetra, to officially set Aryll free, so Tetra had her crew take Aryll back to Outset Island. Aryll is currently on Tetra's ship sailing home.

Skett and Akoot: The Chieftains bodyguards. They are the first and second strongest Ritos on Dragon Roost, making them effective body guards. They are also the most talented Ritos. Skett and Akoot are often mistaken as twins, but really they are childhood friends.

Alani: A Rito woman who works as one of the Chieftain's waitresses. Alani is one of few women on Dragon Roost.

Basht and Bisht: The police force of Dragon Roost. Bisht and Basht and always sincere and honest so they were chosen to be Dragon Roost's police force. They enjoy talking about current events.

Hoskit: Very loyal and preoccupied with his girlfriend. Can be lazy at times.

Ilari: Is the Postman for Windfall Island. Ilari isn't the sharpest Rito, and has a hard time remembering people. He is a good worker and always wants to get his job done.

Kogoli: Is a gentle yet lazy Rito. He is always complaining about the state of Dragon Roost, but never does anything about it.

Koboli: Is the mail sorter for Dragon Roost. He originally hires Link part time.

Namali: Is a Rito who lives on Dragon Roost. He is constantly worrying but keeps to himself.

Pashli: Is a Rito who lives on Dragon Roost. He is always busy and seems to enjoy it that way.

Baito: Baito is a Hylian who is trying to apply for the part time job on Dragon Roost Island. He has red hair, a beard, blue tattoos, and doesn't wear a shirt.


End file.
